It is well known in the machining art that multiple machining operations require repositioning of the workpiece or repositioning of the machine spindle to precisely align the center line of a work piece reference bore with the centerline of the machine spindle, thereby ensuring a concentric and longitudinal orientation of the machining tool. When the alignment angle between the reference bore and the spindle is not accurate, a misalignment angle between the tool and workpiece results. This misalignment angle may result in the tool providing inaccurate or uneven machining. To prevent this, either the work piece or the machining spindle must be realigned, relative to one another, so as to negate the misalignment angle. To reposition the machine spindle generally requires manual realignment of the machine spindle relative to the workpiece or repositioning the workpiece relative to the machine spindle. Such repositioning is generally impractical as well as time consuming, and therefore expensive.